Emma and Kara
by Kimmy0805
Summary: This story takes place at the end after the show was cancelled. Leo and Kara did have intercourse and just about everyone knows it. Emma is pissed at Leo and Kara, Kara is pissed at Emma for coming back into Leo's life. Leo is stuck somewhere in the middle. Lots of drama and lots of love!
1. Endings

**Emma's POV**

The icy grass crunched beneath my feet. A single snowflake landed in the palm of my hand. It melted after a second. I stood there silently, staring at the tiny puddle in my hand. More bits of snow began to fall into my hand. My hand was numbing from the chilled water in my fist. I felt someone touch my shoulders while I was admiring the wintery weather. "Ah!" I jumped and spun around.

"Emma, it's just me."

"Go away! I can't even look at you right now!" I screamed at Leo.

"Emma, look, I am soo sorry. It was just a thing of the moment. You know I didn't mean for it to happen." He reached for my hand and I pulled away.

"That's not just something you can apologize for and then it's done, gone, forgotten!"

"Emma-"

"Don't." I turned and walked away. My eyes were full with tears.

**Kara's POV**

"Kara, I'm not mad at you." Hunter stopped me to say.

"And? What should I care. You were gonna leave me that night with your parents. You almost died yesterday. It wouldn't have impacted my life."

"You know I only went because of my mother. She never would have let me stay after knowing I was better."

"I really don't care about your excuses Hunter. We are over. O-V-E-R over!" I looked at him to see a blank stare looking back at me. After a moment I began to walk again. "Besides, I have Leo now." From the corner of my eye I saw that catch his attention. He ran to catch up with me.

"Leo? Really. Are we talking about the same Leo here? I don't mean to offend you now, but he would not leave Emma for you."

I stopped and looked Hunter in the eyes. "He did." Then I turned, walked into the girls bathroom, and locked the door. I slid down the wall and just sat there.

Suddenly a stall opened and Nurse Jackson walked out. "Boy troubles?"

"What?"

"I said, boy troubles." Nurse Jackson was WAY to good at reading people.

I stood up and responded, "Yeah, kind of."

"You do know Leo loves Emma right?" I gave her a disgusted look. "No matter what you Kara, he always will. There is a special spot in that boys heart for her... You guys may have had one night, but you have to realize what he was going through."

"How did you know about that?" She finished washing her hands and drying them. Then she unlocked the door and walked out. I followed her, "Nurse Jackson! Nurse Jackson! How'd you know that?"

She just continued to walk with a smile on her face.

I twisted around to see Hunter leaning against the wall with a cigarette between his lips. I stomped over to him and grabbed it from him. "If I can't have one, then neither can you." Then I walked away.

**Leo's POV**

I was walking around the hospital when I found myself outside Emma's door. I lifted my arm and knocked on her door. I heard no noise. The door was locked and the lights were off. The room was dimly lighted by a single candle. I peeked my head through the glass and saw Emma laying on her bed. Her eyes were open. I looked at her and motioned toward the door. She shook her head no and she flipped over onto her other side. I knocked on the glass and said, "Emma come on. I just wanna talk to you."

She slid off her bed and faced me. She walked over to the glass and shook her head no again. I tilted my head down, looking more deeply at her. I mouthed the word please and stared at her without blinking.

**Emma's POV**

No one could say no to those eyes. They just make your heart melt. NO! I blinked and a tear ran down my cheek as I shook my head no one last time. Leo slowly rotated around and started down the hall. His head hung low and he shuffled his feet. I swung the door open and yelled Leo down the hall. He turned to face me. I saw one foot pick up and step toward me. Then the other.


	2. Dead

**Trying to update all my stories at least once today. Keep an eye out. PM and review. Give me good and/or bad feedback ALWAYS. Thanks :) Keep reading :D**

_Previously on Emma and Kara: "I swung the door open and yelled Leo down the hall. He turned to face me. I saw one foot pick up and step toward me. Then the other."_

**Emma's POV**

As Leo walked toward me I saw Kara come around the corner behind him. I am not losing Leo! Especially not to Kara! I ran out the doorway and leaped up on my toes. I kissed Leo. I was pissed at him for hurting me, but I couldn't lose him. I opened my eyes to see Kara frozen in her steps. I wrapped my arms around his neck and layed my head on his shoulder. "Just never do that again." I watched Kara's jaw drop as she dashed away.

Leo- "She was a mistake, you never will be."

A tear ran down my cheek. I released my arms from around his neck. I grabbed his hand and took him back to my room.

Me- "Okay, Lets talk."

Leo- "Look, sleeping with Kara was the worst thing I could ever do. It will never happen again. I will make this up to you and-"

Me- "I know. And I know exactly how."

Leo- "How!"

Me- "You cheated and I'm forgiving you, so I get to cheat on you with 1 guy to make it even."

Leo- "No! Mine wasn't intentional to hurt you. Yours is."

Me- "No, it's not to hurt you, it's just to make us even. This way we can't use them against each other. Then we can go back to normal, and forget they ever happened."

Leo- "Okay fine."

I knew exactly how to hurt Leo like he hurt me. Then we could be together knowing how each other felt. I will do it later today, then things can go back to normal.

**Leo's POV**

When I got back to my room, I saw Kara sitting on my bed. "Hey what's up."

Kara- "What's up! What's up! That's the best you can do?!"

Me- "I'm sorry?"

Kara- "You kissed Emma on purpose in front of me as some sort of message to tell me to go away."

Me- "What? I didn't even know you were behind me."

Kara- "Yeah sure. Like I'm gonna believe that. First you sleep with me and I think something in my life might actually work out okay, then Hunter dies, and you run back to Emma. Now I'm stuck here alone and sad as usual."

Me- "Kara, you should know that sleeping with you was not my intentions for that night."

Kara- "Then why would you lead me on like that?!"

Me- "Look, I'm sorry. That wasn't my plan. I didn't mean to hurt anyone here."

Kara- "Whatever! I'll be around. Or maybe I won't. I'm done with you."

Me- "Wait a second. I minute ago did you say Hunter died?!"

Kara- "Yeah! His body rejected the liver! Goodbye Leo!" Kara stomped out of my room and slammed the door behind her.

Just then Jordy walked in the door. "What's up with her?"

Me- "Hunter died."

Jordy- "What? Seriously?"

Me- "Yeah."

Jordy- "Oh my god."

Me- "Yeah."


End file.
